Don't Go
by jessieclow3
Summary: Does forever mean forever when you're waiting for the love of your life for a year? Will a year seem quicker than it really is?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so be nice Please!

All credit to ju007 for the description! Love you bestfriend thanks!

Disclaimer -I don't own twilight or its wonderful characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer

This fic was inspired by the song Don't Go by: Jamestown Story

"Okay class continue with your reading of The Lives of the Saints, I expect you to have read up to chapter 20 by the end of the week."

Another monotonous day in English class. I hate this class it's so boring, I've read all of these books we are covering this year already.

"Bells are you going to read now or do you want to get together and read after school?" Angela asked.

"umm… lets get together after school, it will be easier to focus on the reading. So how was your weekend?"

"It was great! Ben and I went to the Eaton Center to do some last minute shopping for prom. How was your weekend?"

"It was okay I guess…"

"What happened?"

"Well I …" I started before I was interrupted by loud music being played in the parking lot outside our portable. I would recognize that song any where; it was the song I played for Edward the night he left.

Flashback

"But you can't go!" I said between sobs "what am I going to do while you're gone? Your only 18, I thought you couldn't go to fight in the war for a few more years! Like maybe after you finished high school."

"Bella you know I don't have any control of when I'm called to serve, and right now I'm wishing that I didn't enlist right when I turned 18, but I did, and the army has trained me and they feel that I am ready to serve in this war. I have to go to serve my country. I'm going to miss you every second I am away."

"When do you leave?" I said as my tears were starting to subside.

"Tomorrow morning, I have to-"

"TOMORROW MORNING! You cannot be serious. It's too soon, we don't have enough time to say good bye!"

"I know we don't but there is nothing I can do!"

"I know. Its just I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too; I love you more than anything!"

"I love you too." I said as I drifted off in to a distressed sleep.

~The next morning

As I walked Edward to security I couldn't help but cry. I knew this was just as hard on Edward; if not harder, but I couldn't stop the tears.

When we reached the point in the airport where I couldn't go any further, we stopped to say goodbye.

He wiped the tears from my cheek and told me that he would be home in a year and asked me to wait for him.

I told him that I would wait a million years for him.

When he said he had to go or he would miss his flight, I couldn't hold back the tears that came cascading down my cheeks even if I tried.

"Forever" I started

"And for always" he finished and with one last kiss he turned and walked away.

Once I couldn't see him anymore I turned and walked back to my car, and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. It was only a year we could make this work for a year. I just keep repeating that mantra in my head until I got home.

End Flashback

But it can't be him he's not due home for four more weeks. I was out of my seat and to the door before my teacher even had time to stop me.

I ran down the stairs but stopped half way down to stare at him; my memories had not done him justice, he was more gorgeous than I remembered. I can't believe he's really here! But he's home early, why? Was he injured or is he just on leave? Did this mean he was home for good? So many questions plagued my mind and I didn't know what to ask first.

He must have read the questions written all over my face because he motioned to me to come to him. By this time my entire class and classes in surrounding portable were all outside watching us.

I ran to him, not worried about the growing crowd surrounding us, just needing to be in his arms. He was standing there with his arms wide open waiting for me.

When I finally made it to him, I hugged him around the neck and he grabbed me around the waist. He was exactly as I remembered him, his scent, the way his arms fit perfectly around me, he was perfect and amazing and best of all he was home.

We kissed forgetting that they people around us, we were in our own world. In the background you could hear all of my classmates were applauding, until my teacher cleared her throat. We broke apart and my cheeks flamed bright red as I buried my head in Edward's chest.

"Isabella Swan one week worth of detention, for public displays of affection!"

"Totally worth it!" I whispered to Edward. He laughed.

"I agree. I love you, now go back to class I'll come and get you right after detention."

"Love you too!" I said with a quick kiss, and then went back to Class, and I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

A/N- I hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

EPOV

It was so amazing to see Bella again after about a year, she looked just as beautiful as she did the day I left. I don't think I'm going to be able to tell her I have to go back in three weeks and that I won't be home for a year.

I was trying to get my leave changed so that I would be home for a few weeks when Bella was out of school in the summer so we would be able to spend every minute together and get to reconnect as a couple, but I couldn't get my commanding officer to change it, so here I wait for Bella to finish school for today just like I will be doing every week day I'm here. I pulled out my phone to text Bella that I would be back at 3:00pm to pick her up, when I noticed she had texted me to tell me that she would be signing her self out for the rest of the day and to come pick her up when her English class is over at 1:30pm.

It's 1:00 now so I had time to go pick up lunch for us both to take back to my place. By the time I got the take out it was time to go get Bella from school, this was going to be a great afternoon. When I arrived at Bella's school she was waiting out front for me to pick her up, with the biggest smile on he face. She looked even better than when I left, she was happy; it was then that I realized that I shouldn't tell her I'm leaving in three weeks today. It would just make her upset, it could wait till tomorrow.

I got out of the car and went around to open the door for Bella, and when I got to her side she pounced on me. "Well, I guess you are definitely glad I'm home."

"Your kidding right? I've been waiting for you to come home for almost a year. I missed you so much it hurt!" The smile that lit up her face was breath taking.

"I missed you too, your letters were all that kept me sane." I couldn't even express how much I had missed her, I guess I had it easier than she did, I knew she was safe, and where she was. Bella didn't even know where I was stationed. " I pick up some lunch, and I figured we could go back to my house, my parents won't be home from work till around 6, so we will have the place to our selves." I said once I was back inside the car.

"That sounds perfect, I can't wait to hear what it was like over there, well that is if your okay with telling me." She sounded hopeful. " I mean it's not like we need to discuss it today, we will have a lot of time, right?"

"Yeah alot of time, we can talk about it another time, I don't think I'm up for it today." It wasn't a total lie, I mean we will have alot of time when I finish my service in a year. We will have the rest of our lives to talk about it.

"Okay, lets focus on just being together today."

"That sounds great, so how has your year been, I know you told me everything in your letters but I want to hear it again straight from you."'

"Well, I've been going to school and hanging out with Angela, nothing exciting. Oh, I applied to some universities."

"Applying to universities sounds exciting."

"Stressful is more like it, well it was stressful till I heard back from them."

"Where did you get in?" I was sure she got in, there was no way she wouldn't get in.

"Well, I got my first acceptance from Laurentian University, and I decided I didn't want to go all the way to Sudbury, so I crossed that of my list. Then I heard back from The University of Toronto Mississauga Campus, and Ryerson University. But it took me almost a month to decide where I wanted to go. I finally decided on UTM." She looked so excited.

"How did you decide to go there, although I have to tell you I'm very excited that you did end up picking The University of Toronto." I was mostly glad because she would be living at home while at UTM, it meant she would not be living in residence.

"Well, I made a pro con list, and UTM had more pros, but the biggest was i will be living a home so we will still be close together while you finish up high school." I still had 1 semester to finish, and intended to finish it as soon as I got back, but since I will be deployed again so soon it looks like i will have to take the GED test when I finish my tour. "Have you thought about where you want to go when you finish that semester? Cause i was thinking if you wanted to you could maybe go to UTM with me. i mean your grades where high enough when you left, and I'm sure they will be just as good when you start back, and I was thinking if you did want to go there we could maybe get and apartment near campus. You will be able to start there in January, so we could move in to an apartment then. So what do you think?"

She had put so much thought into this, it sounded so perfect. We could live together and just be together without worrying about her parents or my parents coming home. She's going to be heart broken when I tell her I will be shipping out in 3 weeks. I need to tell her and soon, but I don't think today would be the best day.

But I should tell her now, I mean if I say that I want all of this with her then when I ship out she's going to feel so betrayed and heartbroken. But if I tell her I don't want these things she's going to be heart broken anyway.

"Edward? What do you think?"

BPOV

"Yeah, oh sorry, I was lost in thought. I would love to go to UTM, but..."

"But you don't want to live with me, I don't understand. I thought you loved me, that you would love the idea, we wouldn't have my parents or yours to worry about interrupting us."

"Bella I do love you, and I want all those things but i have to go back in three fucking weeks, I'll be gone for a year."

"But you said we had lots of time, three weeks is not lots of time. Why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked you if we had lots of time."

"Can we talk about this when we get back to my house? I don't think the high school parking lot is the place to have this conversation."

"Fine." The ride to Edward's house was silent, I didn't have anything to say to him. I can't believe he would let be believe he would be home for good. As soon as he said we had a lot of time, my mind raced with the possibilities of what that would mean for us. He got my hopes up just for them to be crushed. I was so disappointed, i had to bit my bottom lip to keep from crying. It wasn't far that he had to leave again he had served his tour, he should have been able to go back to high school and than join me in university.

"So are you talking to me yet?" Edward asked sounding hopeful.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm waiting for you to explain why you lied earlier."

"I was just trying not to ruin our day but bringing such bad news. I didn't mean to lie I just thought that I could tell you tomorrow so we could have today to catch up not worry about when I leave again. We only have three weeks together do you want to waste them fighting?" i guess he was right.

"Well i guess not. So three weeks from today so you here till the end of June." Only till the end of june than I will have the whole summer to sit and wallow about him being gone until school starts up in September.

"See this is why i didn't want to tell you. i can see the wheels turning in you head, your thinking about me leaving."

"yeah of course i am, i missed you so much this past year, i don't know how we will get through another year."

"We will do it the same things we did last time, when I get back i will talk to the high school and see if i can do something to make up for the three weeks i missed when i was deployed last year. I want to get my diploma as quick as possible so i can start University possibly the September after i get back. When I start at the university we can get an apartment just like you want and we will live together."

"That all sounds great and everything but a year is a long time to be apart."

"I know and it will be just as hard as it is was this past year, but we will get through just like we did this time."

"Your right, lets just focus on the time we have together now not the time we will be apart. So what do you want to do tonight?" I was hoping we would go out so it could be just us and we wouldn't have to deal with his parents. They didn't approve of our relationship, well more specifically they didn't approve of me and my family. I guess Esme looks down on my mom because she works and didn't stay home with and my dad Charlie was a stay at home dad. He went back to work as a police officer when I started high school.

We ate lunch, and then decided to go downtown to do dome shopping and maybe see a movie. As Edward left a note for his parents, I put on my shoes and called my parents to let them know Edward was back for a few weeks, and that I wouldn't be back for dinner. My parents love Edward, as my dad says he is every fathers dream boyfriend, only around a few weeks a year. He is always mostly kidding.

"Ready to go bells?"

"Yeah, lets go. I called my parents they said when you drop me off tonight to come inside and if they are asleep they said to come by tomorrow, they missed you too."

"All right that sounds good I missed them too."

Three Weeks Later

The past three weeks pasted way too fast, today was the day Edward would be shipping out, and we wouldn't see each other for a year. He was going to spend the morning with his family, and then I would pick him up to take him to the base. I couldn't sleep last night because Edward was not in my bed for the first night in three weeks. He had been sneaking in through my window every night. Last night Edward decided he should spend the night there because it was his last night at home, he was worried that his mom would not be able to sleep and check on him through the night. Apparently he was right she came into his room 4 times last night to tell him that she loved him.

I showered and got ready to pick up Edward, my mom leant me her car, so Edward and I could say our good bye in private. Which I very much appreciated. I packed Edward a lunch for the ride to the base. The base was about and hour and fifteen minutes away. Edward was stationed at Canadian Forces Base Borden, in Barrie. He would spend one we at the base and then be deployed to where ever they were sending him this time.

At noon I left to pick up Edward, he had to be back on base at 3:30 so we wanted to get into Barrie early enough that we could get some lunch and have some time for just us before I dropped him off on base.

When I got to Edward's house he was on the front porch hugging his parents goodbye his mother was crying as was his father. I stayed in the car until I saw Edward turn and begin walking to the car. I got out and waited by the front of the car till he got to me and we hugged and with a kiss we said hello and got in the car to begin our trip. "You know I think we should have left yesterday and spent the night in a hotel." He said shocking me.

"I agree, but it was good for your parents to have you home and spend some time with you. Did you get any sleep last night you have bags under your eyes."

"Yeah I got a little bit, but not much between my mom coming in and you not next to me, it was difficult to get to sleep."

"Yeah I had that problem too. But good news when you get back we can move in together and we won't have to sleep apart anymore."

"I love that idea, thats whats going to keep me sane till I come back to you."

We spent most the drive not talking, we were listening to music. He seemed to be playing Don't Go by Jamestown Story. Its one of my favorites too but it was making me think about him leaving which was going to make me cry soon. I'm trying to stay strong till he's back on base and I and on my way back home.

We went to Kelsey's for lunch and we talked about anything and everything that didn't concern his deployment. We still had over an hour till he had to be back on base, so we decided to get dessert.

After the waiter left our desserts on the table Edward started to act weird, nervous and just not like Edward. "Edward whats going on your acting weird."

"Sorry I'm just distracted. i was thinking about us, and how hard the next year is going to be."

"What are you talking about we already talked about this, we will get through like we did last year, with letters and phone calls if you can manage to make them."

"I know that, I was thinking about how much I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my live with you. Starting now, so I was wondering will you marry me?"

"I... I love you to, but I want to be able to be engaged while your here not when your away. I want us to be able to celebrate our engagement, and tell our parents together."

"So your saying no, I don't..."

"No not no, just not now. When you come back in a year, ask again and I will say yes. I want to say yes now but your leaving and I don't want to tell anyone without you, and because I want to be able to enjoy being engaged to you and I won't be able to with you off fighting in a war. You understand right?"

"Yeah I get it and your right, but what if something happens to me, I want you to know that you have my promise that I'll love you forever."

"I'll know with or without a ring, and nothings going to happen to you," I was starting to cry, I just couldn't be strong any more. "You will come back to me in a year and then you will ask me to marry you and I will say yes. Then we will live happily ever after."

"That sounds great to me," he said as we embraced. We began to walk to the car.

"I don't think I'm ready for this... goodbye."

"Bella I wish is didn't have to go, but I made this commitment and I have to keep it. Believe me if I could find away to say I would." He said as we pulled in to the base. "Okay this is it, I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much."

"I love you too, and I'll miss you too. I'll write you as much as I can. This is too hard, i don't want you to go, it's too soon, we only had three weeks."

" I know it was too short but once this year is over we will be together forever, we will be able to do everything you said earlier. I love you." He said before we shared a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry Bells I've got to get inside to check in."

"Goodbye and I love you!"

"Goodbye Bells and I love you too!" I watched him walk into the build before i turned to walk back to my car. I made it in to the car before I started to sob uncontrollably. It took me about an hour to calm down enough to drive home, but I finally did, and this is how I started what I suspected would be the longest year of my life.

AN-Thank you for reading, and those of you that reviewed, alerted or favorited. Reviewers get teasers!


End file.
